Field
An organic compound and an organic light emitting diode device are disclosed.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, demand for reduced size and thickness of a monitor, a television, or the like has promoted replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display (LCD) does not only need a separate backlight as a non-emissive device but is also limited in terms of a response speed, viewing angle, and the like. Recently, organic light emitting diode devices have been contemplated as a display device to overcome such limits. The organic light emitting diode device is a self-light emitting display device having a wide viewing angle, improved contrasts and a fast response time. An organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode and thus, form excitons and emit energy.